Coin
by Ringmaster118
Summary: In an alternate world, Mobians are treated awfully, being sent to two kinds of facilities based on Power and Age. Sometimes they escape to a better life, but most, like Coin, know it a their only home. Rated T for discrimination and Racism as well as death.


**Hello here, I recently got into Sonic the Hedgehog, so I decided to make an alternate world to it that was a lot more like the real world, but they put Mobians and the like (You'll see the 'like' part later) into two different facilities- One for newborns to twenty-five year olds, one for twenty-six year olds and up –while the few that escape get shot down. Disclaimer: I only own the plot, world, + OC's. Aaaaaaaaand READ!**

**Prologue**

There was a man, a regular human, and he was meeting up with someone. In his hand he held a sphere as big as his head- and no less heavy, but he held it with ease. Then, someone patted him on the shoulder "Well done, Darion. Can't believe you got a promotion, but what should I expect from my childhood friend?" Darion swung around to face a woman with short and straight black hair. They were in the same business, though the woman had a higher status.

"Now, tell me why you brought me here. I see Ceres' sphere in your hand, so that must mean there's a Mobian on the loose." Darion nodded and shifted the sphere until it showed a flat section shaped like a circle, as if someone cut a sliver off and they were looking inside of it. It was a regular tracker, but specifically made for Mobians.

Gloria sighed "Darion, actually turn the thing on." Darion reddened and waved his hand over it, showing a GPS kind of map, with two pulsing red dots. "There are two on the loose. According to record, if they're the ones we think they are, then they already escaped once before with a daughter, although they were moved to Trestnice. Now, they're on the 'Watch' list in case they escape." Gloria sighed "Let's go get them." The sun was setting, revealing a full moon. "Good night for were-wolves, eh?" Darion chuckled as they walked through the forest at the side of town. There was the hum of a motor, and the two ducked between the trees.

"Hurry up!" It was a light voice, but slightly hoarse "If they catch us again, well, you know we'll be dead on the spot! We need to get Coin out of here!" He had a sense of urgency in his voice, letting the two know that he was likely an escaped convict, or the one they were looking for. Another voice called back "I know, I know, but it's hard to put out the fire with a cute-little bundle in my arms. Give me some more time!"

Darion and Gloria crept closer and saw a 30-year-old yellow Mobian fox in a worn-down truck, while across the way was a blue Mobian cat, obviously trying to hide her appearance but a patch of her fur gave it away. She held something wrapped up in a bundle, but it was hard to identify what it was. "Look, we're just here to get a few supers to rescue Sky and Tails from Geringe, and then find a place to hide." Geringe and Trestnice were the two facilities where they put Mobians. Geringe was the nicer place to go, where they put the less powerful and younger Mobians. Trestnice was the opposite. Let's just say that it's more like prison than Geringe is.

"Put your hands in the air!" Gloria yelled, stepping out into the clearing, Darion not too far behind her. Glory had her light-gun out, set on kill. Light guns are the only things that wok on Mobians. The fox turned to the cat and said "Run." He was dressed in classic attire, probably an 1800 style. The cat dashed off, looking like a ninja with a scarf on her head. Darion chased after her, a single shot echoing through the forest like a cave.

Darion caught up to the blue cat. According to the Ceres' Sphere, she was the more powerful of the two Mobians. In fact, it was a surprisingly high rating when it wasn't before. Darion pulled out his gun and yelled "FREEZE!" She stopped dead in her tracks. "Turn around." She sighed "You'll just kill me either way." Another gunshot rang through the air and the Mobian dropped dead. "Right you are" Gloria stepped out and turned to Darion

"These aren't people. You don't wait, you just shoot them. Now, let's call in the clean-up crew, shall we?" Darion was about to answer, but a small beep came from the sphere. They looked at the screen, and the large dot was still blinking. It showed the same power level as before, but the blue cat was dead . . . "Let's check her pulse. If she's still alive she could get away before cleanup crew arrives." Gloria knelt down and picked up the Mobian's wrist, scrunching up her nose.

"Filthy Mobians . . ." she muttered as Darion went to check her breathing. He then remembered that she was still holding that bundle. Darion found it under the dead Mobian. He picked it up and unwrapped the blanket. He gasped as a tiny cat-like head popped out of the blankets and sneezed. Gloria looked over and suspiciously asked "What is that . . .?" "I-It's a child . . . She was holding it close. She must've been trying to protect it . . ." He wrapped the baby up a bit more as she purred in his arms. It was a yellow cat, with a few navy blue markings on her head. The rest was bundled up beneath the blanket.

"Alright, give it here, I'll make it quick." Darion's eyes flashed open and looked at her "Are you crazy? She's just a baby!" "A _Mobian_ baby. Plus, her parents escaped and were shot down. It's not like anyone's left to raise her." Darion argued "But she hasn't escaped yet. Policy says that a Mobian has to escape twice to be put on the 'Watch' list, and otherwise may live. Plus, she has an older sister." "That's barely three years older!" "_And_ she has an uncle as well. If all else fails, I'll watch her myself." "_You?_ In order to do that, you'll need to be the Watchman at Geringe. You just got a great promotion!" "But I won't let a baby die, even if it's a Mobian."

Gloria sighed "I'm not winning this, am I?" "No, no you aren't." She sighed again and said "Fine. But one tiny little slip-up, one little mistake" she jabbed her finger at him "And that 'child' is going to go to Trestnice. And believe me, she won't last a day in there." Darion looked at the poor Mobian and muttered "Well, she's gonna need a name . . ." Gloria spat on the Mobian's body and said "Why would I care? Name her whatever, and I won't give a-" the baby started crying and Gloria glared at it. "Handle this." And she walked away.

Darion was left with the baby, screaming and kicking, just because of Gloria, when she went through two loud gunshots, one close enough to make her deaf. But the light gun didn't seem to affect her. In fact, it might have bounced right off of her. Darion tickled under her chin, and she started purring. Darion couldn't help but smile. He remembered what her father said- _We need to get Coin out of her_

_e_. Coin. Darion thought that must be her name. It suited her, the yellow-gold fur and markings. It made Darion notice how alike Mobians and people are. He wrapped Coin up nice and tight and started off. But one thing was in the back of his mind- how powerful it showed her to be. Mobians tended to have certain powers, some more powerful than others. It would take forever to name them all. Some powers are more like talents, like having specialty in a craft. Anyways, there were usually glitches in the sphere for younger ages, so Darian pushed it of the back of his mind as he held the child close walking back to Geringe.

**Geringe, Armada Island**

**9:30 AM**

**Coin**

Just another boring day at the only place I know as home. I was playing with my older sister, Blu, who –according to Uncle- Looks just like mom. It was during field-time, 9:00-9:35 AM, almost learning-time, 9:35-11:40, so we were getting the most out of time left. I tried to catch a ball my sister threw me, but I nearly fell down the artificial hill. Luckily, Uncle Tails caught me. "Careful, Coin. We would feel awful if something happened to you!" I'm told I'm childish for a fifteen-year-old, but I just want to hold onto my childhood, unlike some peers that want to grow up. You know what? I _like_ being able to go outside without having a chain on my leg. We were told about Trestnice, and I honestly don't want to go there.

And likely never will.

Unless I escape, of course.

Most other Mobians or Monsti (**AN: This is the 'Like' I was talking about in the first AN above ^**) have their powers already. Oh, wait; you probably don't know what a Monsti is. A Monsti is basically a descendant of one of the big monsters- Frankenstein, Dracula, the Werewolf and the like. There are some Monsti that look like a cross between a human and a Dragon. But back on topic- all of us weirdos were sent here because we were different- Mobian

But I don't believe that.

I think we were sent here because we were powerful- a threat to Humans. It was a theory me, Tails, Blu, and my friend Typhoon, who was a green echidna who could breathe underwater. Weird, huh? Welcome to the club. My Uncle can fly, and used to be a brilliant inventor, before he was taken from his home along with dad. Blu has mom's powers over air, but she can't control it too well so sometimes when she throws the ball . . . Ack! It just happened. She over-shot the ball and it landed quite a distance over the field.

"Ooooh , I'm so sorry! One moment, let me get it!" I perked up "Wait, let me go!" She shook her head "No, you're not fast enough. The pods just came up, we only have a minute before they sink down and the Demons come out." She shuddered. The demons were Monsti descendants of the Jersey Devil, so they came out during learning-time to give their teacher a nice three-hour break. Trust me, they need it. Nobody has actually _seen_ them, but the teachers tell us about them. Triplets, all boys, demon like features, yeah, the like. I figured now was a chance to prove myself.

The pods were classified by cabin- five or more get put into a cabin, besides the Demons, and you have to use the pods lined up with your cabin, which were surprisingly roomy and comfy- or maybe it's just mine, because of Uncle Darion. They looked like elevator edge of the field, but we have to call them 'pods'. Sigh.

Anyways, I ran off to the ball at the edge of the field, my heart pumping as the world whizzed around me. Could Speed be my power? Maybe I just needed the right time, the right moment, the right feeling. Could this be it? Could- _Clang!_ Around a yard away from the ball, the noise sounded of the first pod closing. The second and third rang shortly after that. My pod was pod Nine.

I sprinted as fast as I could; my sister was in the pod, being held back by Typhoon and Tails, while I tried desperately to get there, but to no avail. With another _clang_, my pod shut closed, and I banged on the doors, screaming as I sunk to my knees. All of the pods were closed, but then pod 13 slowly opened, with a red-hot glow. The devils were here.


End file.
